Goku's Training with Link
by Niccea and Washuu
Summary: Goku is stuck in a video game and the only way out is to win.
1. The Experiment

Goku's Training with Link

Goku's Training with Link

Chapter 1: The Experiment

It started out an average day in the Musukie house. It didn't end average. That day Goku decided to drop by and visit Tenchi and co. Well despite the warnings of everyone he went into the storage closet and Washyu's lab. Goku knew nothing about the mad genius or what she was going to do…….

He walked in, "Hello?" Then she appeared. With a big grin she said, "How do you do? My name is Washyu." She moves closer. "I like you. Do you want to try my little experiment? It won't hurt or take long." With out waiting for an answer she shoves him in to a room that has only a TV and a N64 in it. She puts in the game Ocarina of Time and hands him the controller. In the spot where a rumble pak would go was an odd devise. Goku signed in on the game and then suddenly the world went black……

"Goku wake up." Goku feels a hard shove on his back. "A fairy is here and she says the Great Deku Tree has summoned us"

Goku replies to his awakener, "Five more minutes Chichi."

"NOW GOKU!!!" Goku wakes up with a start and finds himself face to face with young Link. Goku gets up and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees himself in the mirror. "I'm a chibie again?!?" Link explains the whole story and tells him and Navi that they better get moving. When Chibie-Goku asks if they could eat first Link gets angry and says that they have to save the Deku Tree. Goku gives in and they step out of the tree house….

A/N: This is only the beginning of Goku's troubles keep watch for chapter 2: Inside Kokiri Forest and the Deku Tree


	2. Inside Kokiri Forest and the Deku Tree

Goku's Training with Link

Chapter 2: Inside Kokiri Forest and the Deku Tree

While Link went outside Goku hung back to stare at himself once more in the mirror. "Ok," he thought. "I'm a chibbie and I'm dressed like Link. Something looks wrong. Oh, now I see." Goku takes of his hat and blows it into oblivion. Once he was satisfied with his looks he went outside….

When Goku stepped out side he saw Link talking to Saria. Goku hoping to impress them got on the railing of the tree house and jumped to fly. Instead of taking off he landed with a crash and thud. Apparently Goku could not fly in the video game environment. Saria and Link helped him up and made sure he wasn't hurt (or crazy). Link, knowing the forest, led the way to the Deku Tree. In the way stood "the great" Mido saying that they couldn't pass without a sword or shield. Link goes to the training area and finds a hole. After he found the hole Link went back to Goku who was asking Mido for food. Link had a hard time dragging and shoving Goku through the hole. When they come out they hear a rolling sound and look to see a huge rock rolling around. Goku goes crazy and jumps on the rock and rolls away. "What an idiot," thought Link. The rock now carrying Goku rolled past a second time. Link being smarter than Goku followed it and found a treasure chest. Inside he found two kokiri swords. "Hey Goku I found some swords for you and me."

"Great but could you get me down?"……

After helping Goku they found enough money to pay for two shields. "Ok Mido we're equipped step aside." Mido pouts but lets them through…..

After passing through the ally containing (in Goku's opinion) tasty looking Deku Babas they found the Deku Tree. Upon going inside Goku gets hungry again causing further trouble for Link……

When they find their first Deku Scrub Goku kept eating the nuts making it hard for Link to defeat it. When they got slingshots Goku in his hunger ate the seeds. Link gets so fed up that he leaves Goku at the entrance telling him to wait for him. Link later falls through the web while Goku was roasting a Deku Baba on a Deku Stick. Goku gets up and walks to the hole and makes a fresh stab at flying. He falls again and lands in the water at the bottom of the hole. When he comes to his senses he finds links burning another web and go through the door. Unfortunately he locks the door behind him not wanting Goku to follow. So Goku sits on a ledge and waits for him to come back. He sees Link minutes later on an upper ledge in front of him. Link pushes aside a block and jumps of. Goku not wanting to be left behind again scurries up to the ledge and watches Link put another web on fire. "Boy," thought Goku, "I'd hate to meet the spider that made all these webs." Goku follows Link down the new hole and watches Link fight three more Deku Scrubs. When he finishes a new door opens and both boys (remember Goku turned back into one) went through it. Inside they meet Queen Gohma. Unfortunately for Goku she was the one who spun all the webs. Goku cowards in a corner and watches Link fight her only moving when she lays the eggs in hopes to snatch one but thinks better of it. When she is finally defeated Link summons Goku to follow him into the blue light. It brings them back to in front of the Deku Tree……

The Deku Tree in his dying words tells our heroes about the Triforce and gives Link the Kokiri's Emerald then he dies. Goku during the whole time fell asleep. Link wakes him up right before the old tree dies. Goku asked if they should bury him but Link said, "No because he is huge and we need to get to the castle where ever that is."

"What castle?"

"That's what you get for falling asleep." So the two walked through the ally and Mido found out what happened thanks to Goku's blabbering. Mido grumbled and went to his house never and wanted to speak to Link or Goku again. Link decided they better hurry up and leave. They went to the other side of the forest and found the log that lead out. Through the log they came to a bridge with Saria standing on it. Goku not noticing her kept on. Link being a nice guy stopped to talk to her. As a going away present she gave Link and Goku an ocarina. Link getting worried about Goku left in a hurry. Goku was on the other side of the second log pointing at an owl. They had reached Hyrule Field……

A/N: Next chapter 3: Hyrule Field and Zelda


	3. Hyrule Field and Zelda

Chapter 3: Hyrule Field and Zelda

A/N: in a review someone pointed out that I cannot keep giving two things in one chest. In your review please suggest what I should do with the Master Sword. No opinion is stupid.

Chapter 3: Hyrule Field and Zelda

At a dead tree just out side the forest Goku and Link found an owl waiting for them. He told them some IMPORTANT stuff but for Goku every thing went in one ear and out the other. Goku was too busy thinking about roasted owl on a stick to listen. Link was also part listening because he wanted to find the castle talk to the princess and go home. Soon the owl finally stopped talking wished them good luck and flew off….

It was a LONG walk to Hyrule Castle so Link started to ask Goku some questions that have been on his mind for a while. "Who is Chichi?" Link asked.

"My wife."

"How can you have a wife we're only about 11."

"I'm actually in my 30s."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know. Ask Washuu."

"What's a Washuu?"

"A mad scientist who is the main reason why I'm here."

" How do I get rid….er…. we get you home?"

"I think we have to complete whatever quest you're given."

Link started praying, "Please don't be a long quest. Was I speaking out loud? Er…. Why did you hide while I fought Queen Gohma?"

"Her legs looked like needles."

"What?"

Goku goes into hysterics, "Needles my one weakness. I'm afraid of needles I tell you."

"Or did you eat all your Deku Seeds and couldn't be of much help?"

"That to. But the needles."

"Calm down already. That must be the castle there."

"The place with a drawbridge raising?"

"Hurry!!"

They got there too late. It was nighttime now and Skull Children popped out of the ground every few feet. "Boy," Goku thought, "Those look like the bones of every thing I've ever eaten. Oh well, it's never to late to become a vegetarian." Link jumped into the moat and signaled for Goku to follow. Just as Goku was about to jump the sun rose up and the drawbridge lowered. Link got out of the moat and our to heroes (unless you route for villains) went inside the Market Place……

Once in the Market the get directions, I will not say what happened there, to the castle they found the owl outside the castle gates. After telling them about day and night he hinted that they should wait till nightfall. When it becomes night again they see a girl named Malon standing next to some vines. They introduce themselves and she complains about her lazy father, Talon. Goku, to Link's dismay, asks if they could help. Malon said yes and gave them a Weird Egg for their trouble and tells them to incubate it over night and see what happens. Link finds out that they can climb the vines to get on a ledge and over the gate. After sneaking past a few guards they found a brick wall to climb. They jump off another ledge and into a moat which carries them to an embankment. By the time this has happened the sun had risen again and the egg hatched into a chicken. They soon find Talon and wake him up using the chicken he realizes what has happened and runs away hoping Malon won't be angry. Link spots a hole in the wall, "That must be the hole a man in the market was raving about."

"What?"

"Oh honestly, when are you going to learn to pay attention to what people are saying? Now help me move these blocks." Together they moved two blocks so they could jump and land on the ledge with the hole in it. They crawl through and find themselves in a small pond in the courtyard. After getting past more guards they enter a smaller courtyard with a girl about their age looking in a window. She introduces herself as Princess Zelda. During her legend telling about the Temple of Time a servant comes in with a phone saying its for her. "No Ruto there are no such things as refrigerators so mine isn't running. QUIT PRANK CALLING ME!!!!" After hanging up on Ruto, Zelda tells Link about Ganondorf. She concludes telling Link what he must do. Goku falls asleep again and before saying goodbye Zelda gives Link a letter and asks him who Goku is. "I don't know really he just showed up the other night wearing a name tag that said, "Hello, My Name Is Goku"." Zelda bid them goodbye and good luck as Link woke up Goku and then they came face to face with Impa who taught them Zelda's Lullaby. Goku couldn't play very well so Link took his away and used it for a spare. Impa led them out of the castle and pointed them to Death Mountain. After telling them about Kakariko Village with the flash of a Deku Nut she was gone.

Link and Goku nodded their heads at each other and started the long climb up Death Mountain…..

A/N Link and Goku start their quest in Chapter 4:

Saria, Darunia, Dodongos and Stuff Like That


	4. Saria, Darunia, Dodongos and Stuff Like ...

Chapter 3: Hyrule Field and Zelda

Chapter 4: Saria, Darunia, Dodongos and Stuff Like That 

"Where are we headed again?"

"To Death Mountain, Goku."

"I don't like the sound of that. Link, can we just skip it?"

"I wish we could but we must save Hyrule."

"I bet you just want to help the lovely Princess Zelda."

"No I don't! I just want to enjoy the solitude of my tree house." The two reached the trail to Kakariko. After going up it they found the village. At the back gate they saw a guard who was rude and said they couldn't pass through. Link showed him the letter that Zelda had given him. It read as follows:

__

This is Link and Goku. They are on a mission to save Hyrule.

Princess Zelda

After recognizing her hand the guard let them through telling them they could get a special discount for a Hyrulian Shield at the Bazaar if they said he sent them. Link and Goku continued on to much in a hurry to listen. Goku thought the guard was rude by calling Link "Mr. Hero" and wasn't much nicer to him either. "Lucky for him I am not in a fighting mood," thought Goku as they continued up the trail……

It was a TOUGH climb. Again Goku wished he could fly. Once again he sort of tried. On the mountain a rolling Goron knocked them off the trail. During the free fall Goku kept trying to fly, but still he and Link landed both a little embarrassed but determined to reclimb. They avoided the Goron the next time and went straight into Goron City. All the Goron were telling them about a nasty famine. Link and Goku made it down to the bottom level. It had a closed door with a carpet in front. They talked to a Goron next to the door and he said that "Big Brother" had locked himself in his room to wait for the royal family's messenger. Link figured it out and played Zelda's Lullaby on his ocarina on the carpet. After he was done the door opened. Darunia, the king of the Gorons, was in the room. He was upset because they had "sent" two boys to him. In his frustration he refused to tell them about the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Link tried the Lullaby again but King Darunia wanted a green song to dance to. Link was thinking that forests are green but he didn't know any one who played a song for dancing. Then Navi who Link had been ignoring blurted out what she was trying to say for a long time, "What would Saria say if we told her we were going to save Hyrule?"

"I guess we better ask her," said Link. "Come on Goku back to Kokiri Forest." So that's where they went……

When they reached Kokiri Forest they went straight to Saria's house but she wasn't there. So they went to Mido's house and he more or less said she was in the Lost Woods and the wood was behind her house. Link and Goku climbed a ledge a vine wall and found the entrance. Inside there was a strange music. Goku started doing odd movements and when Link asked him if he was all right he said, "Yea I'm alright but that music makes me want to dance." Link suggested that they follow the music. They followed it a while until they saw the owl again. He told them about playing the ocarina mentioned something about following the music and flew off. The two followed it 'till they reached the Sacred Forest Meadow……

As they approached the gate a Wolfos jumped at them in surprise Goku dropped his sword. He and Link killed the Wolfos by using sword attacks and karate. After they defeated it the gate opened. They wove their way through a tight alley guarded by Mad Scrubs and soon found their way to a place with Saria siting on a tree stump. Goku was the first to recover from the shock, "Saria? How did you get here? Link and I had to battle a Wolfos and half dozen Mad....murph muph murph." Link had gotten embarrassed and placed his hands over Goku's big mouth. Saria said a lot of stuff amazing for a kid and taught them Saria's Song……

Goku and Link were nearing Hyrule Castle again. "Goku, if you pay half I'll get us a Hyrulian Shield to share." So it was agreed they bought one Hyrulian Shield for them to share and Link would be the one to carry it. "That guy was right about that discount," said Goku.

"Yea," agreed Link. "Imagine getting a 80 rupee shield for 50."

"Link, what's that odd look on your face?"

"I'm thinking about that graveyard in Kakariko."

"What about it?"

"I wonder what's inside."

"Oh no!" Goku lost that fight an soon Link found a place where the grass was cut like a Triforce. He thought that maybe if he played Zelda's Lullaby……

"Link what did you do!"

"I just played Zelda's Lullaby." Lightning flashed all about them and then a bolt struck a headstone in front of where Link was standing knocking both Link and Goku of their feet. "Goku the storm is over and look at that hole in front of us."

"Ooooooooh noooooooooo," screamed Goku as Link dragged him down the hole……

They ended up in a room with four bats that Navi called Keese. Link defeated three while Goku took on one. After that they went into a room with a new enemy, zombies called ReDeads. They ran like greased lightning past them and into a room with writing on they back wall. The writing contained a poem and a song to change night into day and visa versa, the Sun's Song. Getting out of the hole again because ReDeads freeze when you play the Sun's Song. They soon saw something or someone they never saw before, the grave keeper Dampe. Link had a hunch when he saw a head stone with flowers in front and dragged it away. "No way. Not this time," said Goku. So Link went down alone. When he came back up he had a surprise. He found a Hyrulian Shield in a treasure chest. So now they had one each.

When they finally got back to Darunia, Link plays Saria's Song and the Goron king started dancing. At that point Goku ran away in fear. Finally Darunia gives Link the Goron's Bracelet and tells all about the Goron's Ruby. Link goes looking for Goku and found him talking to a Goron. They were both begging each other for food. Link was excited to show Goku his new "toy." Look," he said picking up a heavy Bomb Flower and throwing it. 

"Why do need that bracelet?" asked Goku doing the same thing Link did only throwing it way too late that exploded in his hands. Link was amazed at Goku's strength and stupidity…….

Later in Dodongo's Cavern Link was couching Goku on how to throw a Bomb into the Giant Dodongo's eyes. They already defeated four Lizalfos, three Dodongos, and found a Bomb Bag, which Link was carrying. "Like this," said Goku throwing one into the air. It missed its target and landed right next to Link. "Noooooooo!!!!!!!" BOOOOOOOOM! Lets just say after that Link wouldn't let Goku get near another Bomb. When they entered the place where the Compass said the Boss was Link got frustrated and bombed the floor sending him and Goku to where they met King Dodongo….

While Link was fighting it by throwing bombs in it's mouth Goku got too close to the red-hot lava and started screaming, "My bottom's on fire!" When Link defeated it the Dodongo rolled into the lava and burned leaving behind its head and front legs. Link and Goku jumped in to the warp hole and were out side the cavern. Then suddenly Darunia appeared and gave them the Goron's Ruby and told them to see the fairy at the top of the mountain. The Gorons were happy and tried to give Link and Goku hugs. Luckily, they got away and started up to the summit of Death Mountain…..

They found rocks in their way and Link went to work blowing them up. Will climbing both agreed that of all their enemies so far, Fire Keese were the worst. They were nearly there when the volcano erupted the two took cover under their shields. There were two more eruptions before they reached the top. A wall was up there and Link was used to blowing things up by now. They went into the cave and found a fountain with a golden triforce in front. After Link played the lullaby a Great Fairy rose up teaches Link and Goku a new attack called Spin Attack, gave them a Magic Meter, told them about her friend at Hyrule Castle and disappeared. Upon leaving the cave they saw the owl who gave them a ride back to Kakariko. Then Goku opens his big mouth; "I wonder how Malon is doing?" So they planed their next stop to be Lon Lon Ranch…… 

A/N don't miss Chapter 5: Horse Radish and Fried Fish to Go

A/N don't worry Goku flies in the end.


	5. Horseradish and Fried Fish To Go

Chapter 3: Hyrule Field and Zelda

(Hi! This is Washuu, the co-author! See the list of FAQ's that are on the author lookup of this person for further adventures of adorable me!) 

A/N- yeah, as adorable as a cactus. 

(She isn't nice to meeeee!)

A/N- This was also the product of the creative and wonderful imagination of Washuu, who came up with most of the comedy. Wait a second, did I just say what I thought I said?

Anything in () is Washuu. There, now let's finally get to the actual story!

Chapter 5: Horseradish and Fried Fish to Go (YUM!) A/N-shut up. 

Goku regretted ever asking that question, because Link dragged him all the way back to Lon-Lon Ranch. "Hey, Link, isn't that girl's name Marron?" asked Goku innocently.

"No! It's MALON. M-A-L-O-N." said Link irritably.

After a day of searching, they reached Lon Lon Ranch. Goku being curious about everything went through every door there was in the general vicinity. Then Link and Goku got to play a fun-filled game of Catch the Super Cucco, which got Goku covered in chicken manure. This caused Talon to laugh hysterically and give them a bottle of milkj.

"This is very special milk," said Talon. "The bottle's label was misprinted, so it looks like a bottle of milkj." 

"Gee, how can you tell?" asked Goku, looking at the label covered with weird-looking symbols.

Then the two (ahem) YOUNG adventurers went outside and saw Malon in the field singing her creepy little song and Epona acting, basically, like a horse. (Wow, really?)

"Hey," said Goku, "how does she sing without her mouth movin-hlraex!" Link had stifled him yet again. 

"Oh, fairy boy, it's you again!" said Malon delightedly, stopping her singing (which lingered eerily in the background continuously)

"Hey," said Goku, " what about me?"

"It's been a while, fairy boy!" she said, completely ignoring Goku.

"Malon? Hey? We came to check on you!"

"Well how are you doing, fairy boy?" continued Malon blithely. 

Goku had only one hope. He looked over at Link, who was standing there silently and staring obliviously at Malon. Knowing that his idea was insane, he took a deep breath…

"MAAARRRRONNNNN!" he bellowed deafeningly. 

"Did he just call me 'macaroon'?" asked Malon, but Link was too busy trying to tackle Goku to answer.

"No. But I actually want that confectionery delight known as a macaroon cookieJ , with the coconut on--gargle…" Link had finally got his hands around Goku's throat and was squeezing for all he was worth. The frantic chase had spurred Goku's brain into action, which is why he said something intelligent ^_~(Washuu here, winking @ you for no reason @ all.)

Malon suddenly said, "Link, do you want to know my song?" Link released Goku, who choked several times and became his normal skin tone again, rather than bluish-purple. Link whipped his ocarina out and learned Epona's song while Goku madly chased horses around with a fork and knife in hand.

As they were leaving the ranch, Link asked Goku where he got the fork and knife. In turn, Goku asked where Link got the ocarina. They left it at that. Suddenly Navi popped out! Goku pulled out a spear! Link looked rather surprised and had a moment of stupidity. Ignoring Goku who had pulled a spear out of nowhere, he looked at Navi.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, as Goku and Navi exchanged glances of disbelief. 

"Uh…from your hat, Link," answered the dumbfounded Navi. (But then, she's always been dumb)

A/N-Yeah!

Navi hovered there a minute, bobbing up and down, until finally Link asked, "Well, why are you here?

"Because I'm your fairy! I have to be here!" 

Goku snapped his fingers. "Man!"

"Well," said Link, exasperated, "What did you come to TELL me!?" 

"To go to the Great Deku Tree!"

"He DIED ALREADY!"

"Oh, really? Well then go to the castle!"

"We have already been there too," said Link with deadly calm.

A/N-Is Navi having a blonde moment?

(She's always like that. She's having a lot of BLUE moments.)

"Dodongo's Cavern?" asked Navi eagerly.

"No," Link said, sounding as if he wanted to pull her little wings out and let her play with Epona in full gallop, hopefully straight for her. 

"Lon Lon Ranch?" asked Navi hopefully. 

Author- No. 

(No.)

"NO, YOU STUPID FAIRY!" shrieked Link, finally losing his temper. Goku attempted to hide under a pebble, which didn't fit him very well.

(I wouldn't be putting in all these author's notes except the author wants notes. Don't blame me. And also I love Goku, he is my honey bun.)

A/N- Then why are you making such a fool of him?

(You asked me to.)

"Ganondorf's castle?"

"He doesn't HAVE a castle!"

"What kind of a name is Ganondorf anyway?" cut in Goku, who was looking for a hole to hide in. Everyone ignored him, even when he tried to hide under a Peahat, which kept chasing him around with blades in full spin while Navi wouldn't shut up. Eventually Link noticed that Goku was swimming across the river for all he was worth with a huge evil plant chasing him. He ran into the path leading to Zora's River, so Link followed him. Navi floated there finally said the right answer with nobody around to hear it, and flew across the river drunkenly (as always) after Link.

"Well,

Well, they finally made it to Zora's River. Emphasis on the 'finally'. The trip was uneventful except for some minor incidents involving Goku falling into the river, and later making a very credible attempt to eat an Octorok. Link played the Royal Lullaby and opened the way through the waterfall.

"Why does a lullaby do so much, anyway?" inquired Goku.

Link had no reply but a low growl.

Inside the music was playing.

"Where's the harp?" asked Goku.

"You ask too many questions, you know that?" was his aggravated reply.

A/N- I think it's a xylophone.

(Xylophone starts with 's'.)

A/N- Eh?

(Sorry, too much sleep aid.)^_~ (See? I'm winking @ the audience again for no purpose.)

A/N- ^_^;;

They talked to every Zora until they came to the KING ZORA.

(Who is very fat. Sort starts with a 'z'.)

A/N- Weight watchers alert! Richard Simmons! Jenny Craig! Mob this fish!"

"Well," said Goku, "I've caught bigger fish than that one. Besides, he's all blubber."

Link wanted most desperately to strangle him, but he had to content himself with grinding his boot down on Goku's toe to shut him up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Quit it already! Please! My toe hurts! Ow! OOOWWWWW! GET YOUR BOOT OFF MY TOES!!!!!"

(Apparently it didn't work very well.)

A/N- Apparently.

"What is the meaning of this?" said the immensely fat Zora.

"Well," said Link humbly, trying desperately to act like Goku was being calm and orderly (instead of hopping around like a maniac), "we wished to…wanted…WILL YOU STOP IT ALREADY!?!?!?!"

"Sorry," said Goku, his tail switching back and forth. (Hopefully my rather dim-witted cohort remembered the tail)

"Now, Your Eminence the great and powerful King Zora…" began Link, to be cut off by a shriek from King Zora, who had discovered Goku smearing tartar sauce on his leg.

"GOKU!" yelled Link, experiencing another moment of stupidity from shock. "What are you doing? I hate tartar sauce! ….er, oops." 

A/N- Link?

"What?"

A/N- I hate tartar sauce too.

(Link can't hear you.)

"I can't!?!"

(Nope, we're not here.)

Goku, as always, had made a mess of things. Link stood in front of the King, who was in shock of some sort and would now only talk about how he was worried about his poor, dear Princess Ruto. Goku walked away towards a tunnel in the side of the cave and found the Zora, who made his usual offer for a diving game. Link walked up behind him in time to see Goku lean over the edge, contemplating the deal, lose his balance, and brilliantly fall over the edge. He began whirling his little Saiyan tail like a dynamo and hovered.

"I'll accept!" he cried, and the stunned Zora mechanically threw one Rupee into the water. Only one. He dove and effortlessly caught it. He them flew back up on his furry little helicopter tail and accepted his prize (the Zora conveniently forgetting that Goku hadn't paid, on the principle that little flying tailed children shouldn't be annoyed) which was a Tinfoil Scale (because he could already hold his breath underwater for longer than Link could.) Link dove (at least he paid) and won the silver scale.

A/N: I'll interview Washuu at the end of the chapter. There will also be no more author add ins for humor. You may find that ending up being a lie. Now back to the to the young heroes: 

Link was practicing his swan dive in the pool where the Zoras live when Goku said to him, "Hey Link, wasn't that big fish worried about a princess….er….. Roto-Rooter?"

"Ruto! So what?"

"Well we have been here for three days and haven't even began to look for her. Not that I want to find her the last princess I met was named Snake and she almost ate me …."

"You were eaten by a princess?!? What is it with you and girls…. Hey, what's that hole doing there!?!?!" They went through it and found it led to a lake. They found later that it was named Lake Hylia. While Goku went fishing for no reason, Link found something interesting in the bottom of the lake. They met later on the shore. "Hey Link look what I found," said Goku holding up a bottle containing a miniature fish.

"Goku where did you get that bottle."

"I was a good boy and drank my milkj but the funny thing is it tasted like plain old milk!"

Link rolled his eyes but decided to ignore that statement. "Look at this, I found a message in a bottle."

"I found a fishful of dollars."

"You mean fistful."

"No Oolong my pig friend turned into a fish and Bulma fished him out using money."

"You know, Goku," said Link, "I don't understand you sometimes."

"You said you didn't understand me at all!" (Washuu- ^_^;;)

"Uh…let's go, Goku!"

So they decided to read the note. Link read it silently. Goku kept trying to look over his shoulder and read it, but since he didn't read Hylian he just stared at it blankly.

"Hey, Goku, Princess Ruto is in trouble!"

"Oh, it doesn't say 'Vegeta's hair looks like an upside-down ice cream cone that became spiky?'

Everyone, including the author and co-author, stares at him 

(Huh?)

A/N- Loco in el cabesa!

(You never learned the language, did you?)

A/N- Si.

(And now back to the nonsensical adventures of the two chibi adventurers! Goku is sooo kawaii!)

"Uh…Goku…you can't read Hylian, can you?"

"I don't think so…"

"Haven't you ever gone to school?"

"No, I grew up in the mountains! In the forest!"

"Huh? Where exactly are you from?"

"Earth!"

"What is this 'Earth'?

"Wow, I keep forgetting that this isn't it! I mean, we have green grass and trees and horses too. And girls. Plenty of girls. Especially my friend Tenchi. He has eight! I mean, one of them is the one who sent me here!"

(Yeah. I should know!)

A/N- I should know too, I wrote this story!

"Hey, we're living it here!"

(You can't hear us, Link!)

"But I…oh well!"

"Link, you're talking to yourself again!" yelped Goku annoyingly.

"Oh, forget it. Let's just go on and finish this quest."

"Yeah!"

So they walked around the lake and talked to each other about the weather and the unnaturally short length of the day. Then Goku found the FISHING pond! They ran inside! (GASP!)

"Hi!" said the proprietor. "Interested in a little fishing, boys? Only cost you 20 Rupees!" 

"Okay!" said Goku eagerly. The proprietor tried to hand him a pole.

"Oh, no," said Goku, "that spoils the fun." He dove in and caught this huge fish instantly. The fishing guy walked over and examined the fish.

"Well," he said calmly, "this is A HUGE FISH THAT PROBABLY WEIGHS LIKE 15 POUNDS!!!!!!!" 

"That isn't as good as my usual fish that Chichi cooks for me," said Goku 

"Who the moo is Tenchi?" asked the pond owner.

"Moo?" asked Link.

"NOT Tenchi! Chichi! Tenchi isn't my wife!"

(I'll be your wife AND Tenchi's!)

"But that's against the law!"

(Hey! I married Tenchi along with like four other people! You think I care about the law?)

A/N- Washuu! You said they couldn't hear us!

(But Link heard you! Why can't my honey bun hear me?)

A/N- I'm not in love with Link like you are!

(I'm in love with almost everyone!)

A/N- Like whom?

(Roger Smith, Tenchi, Goku is sooooo kawaii! Gohan as a teenager and adult Vegeta is kinda cute…garglegargle)

Author attempts to strangle Washuu, who flails around frantically.

"I bet 300 yen on Washuu to win!" yelled Goku.

"What are yen?"

"Rupees, rupees!"

"Uh…Goku, you don't HAVE that much…"

"I'll earn it!" 

"Well then, I'll bet that much too! On the Author!" said Link rather recklessly.

About a second after they shook hands and sealed the deal, Washuu and the Author signed a peace treaty!

The fishing guy looked over at them. "I said it would be a draw!" Both Link and Goku looked at each other, remembering that he had indeed said that at some point during the battle.

"Link, he didn't shake on it!"

"No, he didn't!"

Washuu and the Author put down the peace pipe and agreed with each other that the fishing guy had shaken hands with no one.

"Drat," said the fishing guy.

A talk show set appears:

Author: Can you put me in that game Washuu?

(Sure just fire the converter and…)

Author: Wait how will we keep in touch with each other?

(Here is a micro communicator.)

Author: Thanks!

Mean while back at the pond there is a big flash and BOOM! And a female Link clad in pink appeared. Link circles around her, "Who are you?"

His female counterpart replied, "I'm the Author, but you can call me Pink Link."

(Hi Pinkie!)

Pl/N- none of that from you.

(OK, Pinkie!)

"I thought you were just a voice," exclaimed Goku.

(I wanna come too)

Pl/N- if you go no one can fire up that machine of yours to get us and Goku outa here. Besides Mihoshi might get in your Lab

(Good point)

"Listen y'all I want to get that Zora's Sapphire," said Pink Link.

"Can we call you "Pinkie" like Washuu did," asked Link

"Not unless you have a death wish. You can call me Pl, Pink, or Pink Link."

"Pl will do."

Our two heroes and heroine went back to the land of the Zoras. Link showed the message to King Zora. He moved willingly like the fat frog he is and let them through…. (With the noise that sounds just like an unnaturally fat guinea pig-no, not my little guinea pig Tenchi- trying to move sideways along a narrow ledge.)

Goku was impressed by the size of Lord Jabu-Jabu. Pl started tapping on the huge fish, "Hello Jonah. Are you in there?" A very odd voice said "NO!" Pl jumps back in surprise. Link tried opening the fish's mouth though kicking him in the mouth didn't work well. Goku got hungry, (That's original) and tried to open his bottle (Yummy, sushi! ^_~) but it slipped from his hands and shattered. Jabu-Jabu saw the fish and sucked it in along with Goku, Link and Pl.

"Auntie Em, it's a twister!" cried PL as she flew in before the gigantic mouth shut (With a clang?)

PL/n- No. 

Goku looked around. He had one thing to say.

"Ow!" An Octorok had been right on target.

Link was examining the valve that stretched over the way forward.

"I wonder how we open this?" he said curiously. 

"Well," said Pl, "we have to shoot the uvula."

Link looked at the uvula. 

"That shouldn't be too hard."

Goku was bored, so he decided to shoot the Octoroks with his little slingshot. He actually dispatched of them and the bubbles and decided to shoot the uvula with a Kamehameha wave (or at least the tiny one he was capable of.) 

"Mar-ee-mey-AH!" he yelled, picked up the nearest child dictator he could find (Gundam fans rejoice!) 

And threw her. Which wasn't good, but he DID hit the uvula. And the valve opened.

"Wow," said Link, "where did you get that small dictator?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well," said Pl, "although I have no idea what just happened, we should go now."

So they did. They walked and walked and walked and… 

"I'm really hungry!" said Goku.

"Well," said Link irritably, "we would have been able to eat out there if you hadn't tried to have a raw fish." (Mmm, sushi! ^_~)

"Shut up, Washuu," said Pl, "or I'll strangle you."

(I'm not in that fish. I'm out here with the audience. ^_~)

"And we signed a peace treaty."

(So you can't kill me! Heh heh heh!)

"Hey Goku fry me a electric jellyfish I'm hungry," said Pl.

(Mmmm-)

"Quiet for once!"

"OK," cried Goku. "KA"

"Link for cover"

Link became amazed that Goku was doing the same attack that he couldn't move

"maya"

"Now Link"

"may"

"Idiot!"

Pl throws Link to the ground.

"Ah"

Goku brilliantly missed the jelly fish and hits the wall. "Boys the fish is frying and if you want to not be fried a suggest you follow me and RUN!" (mmmm fried fish)

Pl/N I wish Jabu-Jabu was a salmon. 

The friends (not by the way Link treats Goku) made it out alive just before the fish fully caught on fire. The smell of something burning attracted all the Zoras and all our heroes and heroine could say was "Oops!" The Zoras decided that they shouldn't let a good fried fish go to waste so they had a feast. Pl pulled butter and lemon from nowhere and started to rub the fish in it. "Can't have a good fish without lemon or butter." The fish was only the main course of this aquatic feast. There were plenty of Octorocks for Goku, Jellyfish for Pl, and even Link had a nibble of Barinade the giant sea anemone that Pl's hunger and Goku's bad aim kept them from fighting.

"Oh no," one of the Zoras cried when he saw a chard female Zora laying on his plate. "p-Princess Ruto!" Link was rummaging thru the rubble and found the Zora's Sapphire. Goku and Pl started running towards him chased by mad Zoras armed with spears. Our friends ran back to Hyrule Field in a flash. "(You just had to fry the princess too!)"screamed everyone at Goku who was trying to get away from them. (You can't get away from me I'm everywhere in this story) Two hands from nowhere came out and strangled Goku. "Cut it out Washuu"

(Pig, cut) A guinea pig came from nowhere holding a pair of scissors menacingly. "Not that cut just leave Goku alone and take Pig outa here!" The hands and guinea pig disappear with a POOF!

Link remembered what they were supposed to be doing, "Let's go back to Hyrule Castle and show Zelda our gems……

Pl/N I decided the interview with Washuu will be at the end at the story. Don't miss Chapter 6: Two Heroes One Master Sword

(this was a special addition chapter because I wont be here all the time.)


	6. Two Heroes, One Master Sword

Chapter 6: Two Heroes, One Master Sword (What about you Pinky?) Pl/N: #1 Don't call me Pinky #2 I'm the Heroine (and what does that make me?) Pl/N: a mad scientist

"No! I'm not moving from this spot," screamed Goku as Pl and Link unsuccessfully tried to drag him back to Hyrule Field. "I don't want to be strangled again by that mad lady…"

(Excuse me!)

"AAAAHHH! She's here!"

("Cool it!")

"_Cool Whip? _That tastes good with strawberries, macaroons, and tall glasses of _milkj_."

(Not with the milkj again. OK Goku listen when you get back I'll have Sasami make you a fresh batch of macaroons if you for get about milkj)

"With _Cool Whip_?"

(Don't push it)

"Ok let's move it peoples," said Pl.

(I don't have to move.)

With a flash Pl was turned into Vegeta's Hair Warmer. Silence…..

"I didn't know Vegeta had a hair warmer," said Goku.

(If he doesn't wear it at night his hair might freeze and snap off)

With a Pop! Pl changed back to normal and started waving a needle in front of Goku. "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!"

"Will yaw two cut it out!" shouted Link.

"Why Link! Where did you get that cowboyish accent?" flirted Pl.

(^_^;;)

"I accept your offer Washuu," said Goku formally with his fingers crossed behind his back.

They started on there way back. Goku started jumping up and down at the sight of Hyrule Castle. "Save your jumping for later," said Pl. "Besides the draw bridge is closed L ." The drawbridge flew open with a BOOM! and Zelda and Impa came riding out on a white horse. Zelda saw the three of them standing there dumbstruck. 

(Zelda was a little dumbstruck when she saw you Pinky. You ugly hamster you!)

Zelda shrugged her shoulders and threw something blue into the moat. Then he appeared Ganondorf in his full ugliness (he he he ^_~) who laughs worse than Washuu. "Tell me, where did the white horse go?" Link drew his sword, Goku took a fighter's stance, and Pl grabbed a laptop and tried to edit him out of the story.

(That's cheating)

"So you're going to defend them boys?" Pl cleared her throat. Ganondorf looked closer..... "A girl!?!?!" He let out a beam of light. Link got knocked out, Goku defended himself with ease, but he missed Pl on purpose. He left gone but not forgotten or so they hoped.

Link revived an hour later, "What happened? Where is the blue thing? My head hurts."

"I don't blame it," Pl responded. "The blue thing is still in the moat and that ugly dude gave you an awful bump on the head."

"What's a dude?"

"Forget my slang and get the thing!" Link, Goku, and reluctant Pl dove into the moat and retrieved the Ocarina of Time then all went foggy…

Zelda appeared in a vision at the Temple of Time alter and told the what had happened then she taught them the Song of Time and then the vision faded…

Goku, Link, and Pl were back at the drawbridge! "That was cool! Let's do that again!" said Pl as she pressed rewind… 

Link, Goku, and non-reluctant Pl dove into the moat and retrieved the Ocarina of Time then all went foggy…

Zelda appeared in a vision at the Temple of Time alter and told the what had happened then she taught them the Song of Time and then the vision faded…

Goku, Link, and Pl were back at the drawbridge! "That was cool! Let's do that again!" said Pl as she pressed rewind…

Link, Goku, and excited Pl dove into the moat and retrieved the Ocarina of Time then all went foggy…

Zelda appeared in a vision at the Temple of Time alter and told the what had happened then she taught them the Song of Time and then the vision faded…

Goku, Link, and Pl were back at the drawbridge! "That was cool! Let's do that again!" said Pl.

(Don't press rewind again!)

Pl changed into Vegeta's Hair Warmer again. Link picked her up and ran into the town with Goku close behind. "Link put me down!" Pl changed back to normal. (All the villagers were surprised to see you turn from a hair warmer to a not quite normal human.) After Pl finished changing, our heroes (and heroine) raced off towards the Temple of Time.

"How do you know where the Temple of Time is, Link?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't that the answer of the century!"

("Pl, quit being rude to Link!")

"Sorry!"

"I'm hungry! L "

("Big surprise, Goku!")

"Hey there it is!" They actually wandered around in circles 'till some one finally spoted it.

When they went inside they saw the altar from their vision. Link had the sudden urge to play the Song of Time on the Orcarina of Time. Pl acompanyed him on Goku's old Fairy Ocarina. Then the Sprital Stones flew out of Link's tunic and the Door of Time opened. 

(I'm getting tired of all these "of Time"s.)

Pl/N: Yea!

"I don't know why Zelda taught us the Song of…"(Just say you know what) "the Song of You Know What," said Pl.

"Why?" asked Link.

"Because there are spirts, sages, or I don't know what singing it."

"As they step through the thresshold they saw…."

("Goku, quit doing a commentary!")

"Sorry!"

"Is that?" said Navi. "The blade of legend? The Master Sword!" Link tried to pull it out of the Stone of You Know What but it was stuck! Pl came up from behiend, grined, and held up a can that said, "_Washuu's All-Purpose Mega Hold Super Glue_."

("Pl!")

"Don't worry I also have '_Washuu's Glue Begone_.'" After they got the Master Sword unstuck, they pulled with all their might 'till finally the sword poped out…

Ganondorf came back and started to brag that he knew the had the Spirtal Stones and that he was goning to rule the world thanks to them. He dissapeared and the world went foggy (I better go get my fog horn) again….

"Link, the chosen one wake up," said an odd voice. "Goku and Pink Link ya'll better getup too." Our exasted heroes and heroine woke to find and OLD man infront of them. "Link, look at yourself. Don't be afraid of what you see." Navi kept jumping around at the fact that Link had grown up. Goku was back to his normal self. He was wearing his orange outfit and (surprise!) he had no tail. Pl on the other hand only grew a centimeter and her hair was now more of a brownish-blonde. The man was called Raru and he explianed that the King of Evil had got the Triforce and was now the ruler (he measures up) of Hyrule. Raru also said that they had been asleep for seven years. Then they were sent back to the Temple of You Know What….

As they were walking away Link's sensitive ears hear a noise behind them. They turned around and met Shiek who was the "last of the Shiekah" (I thought Impa was the last one) and told them that Saria was in trouble at the Forest Temple and that as well equipped as they were they needed something to reach the Forest Temple. And to get it they had to go to Kakariko…

Goku and Pl relized that their childhood swords were useless 'till they reached behind them and pulled out Trunk and Wufei's swords. Then Pl started commenting on Link's new earring (she got a pair herself) and wondering wether the there was a Mrs. Shiek when they reached Hyrule Castle Town wich was full of…..

"Redheads!" cried Goku. "I'm getting out of here!"

"I don't see any Washuus," said Pl calmy. "All I see are ReDeads." 

They all ran from the town with out fighting. "There… has got… to be an …easier way… to travel," panted Pl.

"Hey!" cried Navi.

"Hay is for horses," retorted Goku.

"That's it!" cried Link.

("What's it?") 

It was too late, Link was already runing toward Lon Lon Ranch shouting, "Epona should be able to bare a rider!"

When they reached Lon Lon Ranch, Pl sniffed the air, "Something is not right and I don't like it." She went after Goku and Link any ways…

Pl/N: What's going on? Whats at Kakariko? Don't miss Chapter 7: A Second Helping of Horseradish and Ghost Pie

(What about Saria?)

revised Pl/N: What's going on? Whats at Kakariko? Don't miss Chapter 7: A Second Helping of Horseradish and Ghost Pie + Saria's Fate

(poll: aren't Pinky's chapter titles too long?)


	7. Ghost Pie

Chapter 7: Ghost Pie (and?) Pl/N: I decided not to write long titles.

The scene opened with Jingle Bells playing: 

(Pl!)

Pl/N: oops! Wrong story! 

Link was relived to see his Master Sword replaced in his hand instead of the candy cane. As they entered Lon Lon Ranch Pl observed, "It's quiet too quiet. Wait a second where's Navi."

Link sighed, "In the millisecond it took for our loyal readers to click on this chapter Goku and I appeared in another story. Everything was a balloon. And…well…Navi got popped by a rabid toothpick."

Pl/N: the story they are talking about won't go up. Unless I'm very evil. But a toothpick didn't get Navi a sword got her. Link's sword.

Goku suddenly spoke up; "I could have used that toothpick."

("Why?")

"Remember that Peahat that chased me seven years ago? Did you notice when you got there it was gone?" Link, Pl, and Washuu were disgusted at Goku's lack of hygiene. 

Ingo was the new owner of the ranch. He gave Talon the boot (Yep I saw it: Ingo handed Talon a boot then told him to get of his ranch) and made Malon work for him. He charged our heroes, and heroine 10 rupees to ride a horse. Link found Epona and started riding her very well. So well in fact that Ingo challenged him to a race. Link won with ease so he said that if Link won the next race he could keep Epona. It was a difficult race. Link would have lost if Pl hadn't held Ingo's horse by the tail or if Goku wasn't running after Epona with a fork and knife. 

Ingo was so mad that he lost he locked them in. Goku hopped on Epona with Pl holding lightly on her tail. And they jumped over one of the walls. "Goku there is not enough room for you on **_my_** horse."

"Then what am I going to do?"

(I can help you!)

With a POOF! Goku's flying nimbus appeared. Pl wanted to get on Goku's nerves so she typed something on her laptop and pressed enter. Suddenly she was in the air! (It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Super Pinky!) Goku started to whine. "Cut it out," said Link. "We have to get to Kakariko Village and see what's up."

When they reached Kakariko, they found that most of the population of Hyrule Castle Town was there. They found this one guy saying that he saw the ghost of Dampe the grave keeper. "Oh boy," thought Pl. 

"There's a fresh grave."

"Goku how do you know it's fresh?"

(He's not looking at the grave. He's looking at a slice of cake.)

"There are those weird triangular flowers in front of it."

(The cake?)

"No! That grave!"

"Hey! Lazybones! Help me move the tombstone!" shouted Link.

"No last time I went down a grave I was attacked by Keese and Redheads." 

(What? I didn't attack you there!) 

Pl and Link had to drag him down the grave. Instead of a deadly obstacle they saw the grave keeper's ghost (why is there a halo on his head?) who challenged them to a race. The race was tough. Dampe kept throwing fire at them. They actually made it through in one piece, so Dampe gave them a Hookshot. "Be careful on your way out," cackled the ghost.

(He's bad at cackling)

They walked forward and found a blue block with a symbol on it. Pl examined it closer with a magnifying glass, "Looks kind like the Door of You Know What." 

(Duh! Why do you need a magnifying glass!? The symbols take up the entire rock!)

Pl/N: there was a small sticker that said "from the Door of You Know What."

So Link played the Song of YKW with Pl accompanying him again. The block evaporated! They did the same thing with the next one and found themselves in the windmill! 

There was a very demented looking guy there. (But he used to be such a nice deranged guy!) He was mad at a kid who had played on ocarina seven years ago a song that set the windmill outa whack. (Outa whack?) When Link whipped out his ocarina, the guy growled and taught the Song of Storms to Link. After he learned the song, the windmill went out of control and the guy growled again. (I'll do it for him. *GROWL*) Our adult heroes (that statement includes Pinky) ran like idiots out of the windmill.

"What was that?!?!"

"It's a Big Poe!" Goku and Pl were nervous about that guy in the windmill so on their ride to the Kokiri Forest they were pointing out how much Hyrule had changed.

"Ouch!" Another Octorok was on target in hitting Goku. The forest was filled with Big Deku Babas (What kind of fertilizer do they use?), Octoroks, and Mad Scrubs. The Kokiri kept calling Link "mister" and kept saying that he looks like an old friend of theirs named Link. Our heroes thought the Forest Temple was in the Sacred Forest Meadow so that's were they went…

They decided to see their old friends the Skull Kids, but that didn't work out well. Apparently they didn't like adults because they shot Goku, Pl, and Link with blow darts from their horns.

(Go Skull kids!)

They ran like idiots again. (They have no other way of running. They're idiots.) "Ok," said Pl while looking at her map. "We go this way and…. Ouch!" She had bumped into Mido. He said that even though Link wore Kokiri clothes he wouldn't let them through. Link played Saria's Song with Pl accompanying him on an oboe! Mido let them through because only Saria's friends knew that song. Goku, Link, and Pl went in and out of logs 'till they finally reached the Sacred Forest Meadow. 

Goku thought it was safe and tried to walk through, but an ugly pig thing called a Moblin attacked him with a spear. While it was distracted Link hit it in the butt with his Hookshot. Luckily the Moblin didn't hurt Goku. His head was too thick for it to cause any real damage. They were more careful on the way trough. Goku had a mishap with a female Moblin though. Let me give you a hint: there was mistletoe above him held by Washuu's hand.

(That….censored….I was going to kiss Goku! Or, let our most loyal reader, Kei, kiss him)

They also met a big Moblin with a big club that made earthquakes. Goku and Pl jumped over him leaving Link to fend for himself. He made it through with a lot of trouble. They walked up the steps. Sheik was waiting for them…….

He talked about childhood friends and memories, taught Link the Minuet of the Forest, and then he thew a Deku Nut and vanished. They soon realized why they needed the Hookshot. The steps were broken off. "How did Saria get up there?" 

("Goku, for the rest of this adventure no more stupid questions") They had to take turns using the Hookshot. Unfortunately Goku aimed wrong and hit the earthquake Moblin. He escaped with not a bruise. Link didn't get it……. 

"Goku, why are you on the ceiling?"

"Link, why are on the ceiling?"

"Why are you guys on the walls?" They all said this at the same time. They finally realized that they were in a twisted hallway and went on…

Link wouldn't let Goku or Pl use his new Fairy Bow. He was afraid that Goku would eat it. Pl snapped her fingers and Rowen's bow and arrows appeared in her hands. (For you people who don't know Rowen is from Ronin Warriors) Goku was comfortable with his Kamehameha waves so he stuck with them.

(Ah, the Turtle Death Wave. Yummy.)

"Don't make fun of my Kamehameha waves! They're cute!"

Pl/N: ^_^;;

Later in the Forest Temple Goku and Link found something they hated more than Fire Keese, Floor Masters. They are giant hands that if you hit them twice they'll split into three smaller hands and suck your brain for nourishment. Our heroes had a peculiar incidence with them…

One of the "baby" hands latched on each of our heroes. The one on Link's head went to normal size. On Pl the thing swelled way past normal size and exploded (she wishes). Goku's was the weirdest. His shrived up and died of starvation. (Don't make fun of my carrot cake!)

The problem with the Forest Temple was that to work an elevator our main characters had to defeat the Poe Sisters and get back the colored fire they stole. Beth and Ioelle was a breeze. Amy was harder because to fight he they had to put a puzzle together. Meg by far was the most difficult. She made and illusion of herself so Pl, Goku, and Link had to find the real her. After Meg was defeated, the elevator was working again.

(Basement: Dead End City and Boss's Lair. Everyone out!)

"Err…thanks Washuu…I guess," said a very confused Link.

A lot of wall pushings later they stumbled into the boss's lair. The boss was……..Phantom Ganon. Yes, he was an illusion of the real ugly thing. It even had a horse. Well the point was to shoot at him with the bow and arrows or Hookshot before he jumped out of a portrait. The catch? There were 6 or 7 portraits and a fake Ganon. Pl easily eliminated the problem. "ARROW SHOCK WAVE!" She hit the real Ganon and knocks him of his horse. But that guy had a head harder than Goku's or Kinto's combined. He shot at Link with a light beam thingie. Link out of reflex tried to hit it with his sword. It actually worked! Ganon came crashing to the ground. Goku and Pl went up and started to hit him with their swords. The team eventually overwhelmed Ganon and he was banished by Ganondorf himself to the shadow world or something to that effect. 

Our Team jumped into the aura of blue light and was teleported to the Chamber of Sages and Saria appears in an aura of blue of her own. She was the Sage of the Forest Temple. She gave our friends the Forest Medallion and then they had to go leaving Saria in the chamber forever…..

The aura now carried them to the dead Deku Tree, but there was some thing on the ground. Link bent over to get a better look then all of a sudden the sprout sprouted into his face. "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The plant introduced him to be the Deku Tree's son, the Deku Sprout. (See Link, when you're in the hero biz, you meet new people.) He told Link Why he grew up but the Kokiri didn't; as it turned out, the Kokiri were children forever (like the adorable me), but Link was Hyrulian…..

After the sprout told a fine tale the tree decided to leave. They decided to go to Death Mountain, because there was an odd ring of fire around it.

Pl/N: The story heats up in Chapter 8:** Link, My Hair is Fine**

Rowen pops in from nowhere to nowhere, "Hey Pl! Give back my bow! I need it to fight Talpa!"

"Rowen, Talpa is dead."

"Oh yea! Ok keep the bow and take my armor too."

"It won't fit, but Ok!"


	8. Link, My Hair is Fine

Chapter 8: "Link, My Hair is Fine"

"See? It's really neat!!!! Armor of the Strata! Kyle Gee!!!"

(Don't you mean Goat Cheese?)

"Goat Cheese?" Pl was suddenly surrounded by wallpaper (beware the wallpaper of doom!) and came out of it wearing blue armor and a helmet which was way too big.

Link and Goku got annoyed and went through the short cut to the Goron City. Pl removed her armor and went in the opposite direction…

They went straight to Darunia's room to find the door closed. "Why would it be closed?" Link wondered out loud.

Goku shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe the midget Goron rolling around on the next floor will know."…

It was hard to the Goron in question. Every time it saw the heroes, he rolled the other way. The only way to get his attention was to throw a bomb at him. It took them 2 hrs. (wait time is irrelevant at that place.) "D-don't come near me servants of Ganondorf. Hear my name and tremble for I'm the great warrior Linkoku." Link and Goku went up and introduced themselves. "What? Your names are Link and Goku? Then you must be the legendary Dodongo Busters. Can I have your autographs? Please say…." Then the garrulous Goron realized it wasn't the time for autographs and started to blubber about all the Gorons were going to be fed to an evil dragon named Volvagia. Link and Goku tried their best to comfort Linkoku by talking to him. He soon calmed down and gave Link a Goron tunic that could repel heat. He also told them of a secret passage behind a statue in Darunia's room. 

When they got to the room found Pl leaning against the doorway, "What took you so long? Was it bombing the midget? You should have used a Bombchu….murph!!!!!!"

Link covered her mouth to stop the bragging, "Where were you? We lost you at the short-cut."

He removed his hand so Pl could reply, "I had to pick up a few things." She picked up her duffel bag she carried around because she never mastered Link's trick of keeping everything behind her shield. Goku just kept everything in his blackish-blue belt. "I got fairies, potions, fireproof vest just in case Goku or I need it…."

Goku interrupted, "Why did you get the fairies? We don't need another Navi!!!!"

"Not another Navi! Blockhead!!!! These little guys can save our lives if we max-out." Goku grabbed the bottled fairy out of Pl's hand and uncorked it to tell the little ball of light "thank you," but as soon as it opened the fairy flew out and a calm warm feeling feel over the group. All except Pl, "YOU IDIOT!!!! AS SOON AS YOU UNCORK THE BOTTLE THE FAIRY IS RELEASED. Don't say a word."

(A word)

"I'll go get another one. Just go on to Death Mountain without me. I'll catch up." Pl left in a huff while Goku and Link went into Darunia's room. After pulling back the statute, the two entered Death Mountain Crater…

They saw a broken down bridge. Link automatically used the hookshot to get to the other side. Goku was left to jump across on his own. When Goku landed, Sheik appeared out of nowhere. He talked about friendship and taught Link the Bolero of Fire. Link tried to get closer to him, but a wall of flames separated them. Sheik threw a Deku Nut and disappeared. Link and Goku went into the Fire Temple…

The first room was guarded by Fire Keese. Link and Goku ran for the nearest unlocked door. In the room they found Darunia! He was happy to see Link. He said he will go and try to kill Volvagia while Link and Goku would free the Gorons. Then he opened the boss's door and left. (How did he get in without a key?) 

"Hey Link, is that a Goron?" Link and Goku hopped over to the cage. "How do we get him… ouch!!!" Goku tripped over a switch. It opened the cage door. Link being the nice guy, went to go see if the Goron was OK. "Are you releasing me? Am I free to go? I'll give a hint for saving me…" The Goron told Link that he needed to find a way to get a pillar down from the ceiling to get to where Darunia went. The Goron left and supposedly went out the door. Link went to the chest in the cage, and kicked it open. Inside there was a small key. The two ran across the first room and went through the nearest locked door…

They crept in slowly…

And a Fire Keese swept out of the sky and landed in Goku's hair, starting a small but merry bonfire. Goku didn't even notice. Link stared for a moment and finally stammered "G-g-g-goku?" Goku looked up.

"What?"

"Um…your hair…" He cut in irritably.

"Link, my hair is fine."

"B-b-but Goku…"

"It's FINE!"

"Goku! Your hair is on fire!"

"No it isn't!" A hand came out of nowhere and showed him a mirror. Link blinked.

"Washuu?"

(Ya?)

"That hand yours?"

(Ya.)

"Oh. Ok." Goku screamed and ran in circles. Then he froze for a moment and remembered.

"Stop….drop…and ROLL…" He stopped, dropped, and rolled into a pit of lava, flying out a moment later with a flaming butt. 

(Fried Saiyan…nothin' beats a home-cooked meal!) Link rolled his eyes but didn't get involved. A convenient bucket of water came flying out of the next room and drenched Goku. PL came waltzing in. Literally, waltzing! Washuu began playing a convenient Gundam Wing song.

(Now you can waltz endlessly!) PL promptly stopped. Goku, now drenched, was still waltzing. He grabbed onto Link and danced. Link threw him back into the lava, which steamed him a little but when he came out he was totally dry!

(Convenient!)

Let's cut to the chase. After many Goron rescuings, Flare dancer fightings (they wore skirts but laughed like men), and getting the Megaton Hammer and Boss's Key; the heroes were ready to enter Volvagia's lair.

Special Preview!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Goku: So they all went into Vovagia's lair and died. Next chapter: Goku's Training with Goku.; You better get ready.

Pl: What are you saying?

Link: The Fanfic not over!

****


	9. Ruto's Substitiute

Chapter 9: Ruto's Substitute

Pl/N: We…er…I know it has been a loooonnnng time…

(Pinky had writer's block and she is too afraid to admit it.)

Pl/N: When we last left are heroes and adorable heroine, they were about to enter Volvagia's lair…

"Do we _have_ to go in?"

"Goku, we are the heroes. We have to go in."

"Can't we wait 'til after dinner?"

("NO!!!")

Link got out the Boss Key and gave up, because Pl had already picked the lock. In the chamber was a vast floating rock hovering over lava. They went to get a closer look when suddenly the only exit was blocked and out of a hole came the wyrm Volvagia. He swirled around and dove back in a hole near Link's feet and the battle began.

The fight was a whack-a-mole game. Volvagia would pop out of a hole, the heroes would smack him on the head with a hammer, and this would stun him for a short while leaving them free to slice and dice with swords. After a while of this, Volvagia popped out ready kill and breathed out…steam. This was strange being that Volvagia was a fire-breathing dragon. "Volvagia, are you all right?" asked Pl genuinely concerned.

"I was a fire-breathing dragon. But then I went into Zora's Domain. The whole place was iced over. I ate the king but I was still hungry. Then I saw it. Incased in the waterfall was a man wearing green, so I ate him and the waterfall."

"So in the act of eating ice you lost your fire breath. Here have some of Washuu's Wasabi. It will cure you."

"Wow! Thanks! Oh, by the way, there was a man named Sheik there he said to give these to you and teach you this song…" Link received the Iron Boots which would make him sink, The Zoran tunic which gave him the ability to breathe underwater, and learned the Serenade of Water. After the song was mastered, the usual aura of blue light appeared. Just before he entered, Link asked Volvagia if really intended to eat the Gorons. Volvagia's reply was that Gorons had too much iron for his diet and he was also too tired to eat anything and was thinking about settling down for a hundred-year nap…

Back in the Chamber of the Sages, Darunia appeared as the Sage of Fire and added his power to Link's. Soon the threesome was back in Death Mountain Crater. After finding another magic fairy, Link decided to play the Serenade of Water that led them straight to a now dried up Lake Hylia.

"Can we go fishing before we fight in another temple?" For once the whole group agreed with Goku, making him very happy. At the fishing pond they caught a HUGE fish so the owner gave them a gold scale of the Zoras. 

As hard as they tried not to, they had to go into the temple. Link put on his new outfit. They were soon in the Water Temple. Pl led the way to a room at the bottom of the temple. "Blub blub blub gargle blub eek." The other two did not understand this 'til subtitles suddenly appeared at the bottom of the screen. "Since we fried Ruto, the Sage of Water, I will be her stand in. Washuu will take my place as your merry female companion. You can change the water level with the Song of the Royal Family. Follow me" She soon started swimming upward. 

When Link and Goku reached dry ground, Washuu was waiting for them in her normal clothes. It was all Link could do to keep Goku from running away. "Where is Pl?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I think it is part of the magic of the temple." They walked through the temple with horrible sea monsters. Every thing ranging from killer clams called Shell Blades to water spiders called Blue Tektite. Then they entered a room containing nothing but a tree and a little water. The other door was locked so when they turned around to head back Dark Link, Dark Goku, and Dark Washuu appeared. 

Since the Darks were a form of clones they automatically knew what their better half was likely to do. This team was the hardest enemy to beat so far. After the battle they received the upgrade of the Hookshot, the Longshot. 

It was an up hill race to get to the boss. No really it was. They had to race up a steep slop before floor spikes slid into them. Eventually, they reached the lair…

The boss was Morpha, a giant amoeba. The three stood there for awhile with sweat drops. Soon Link was fighting, Washuu was studying, and Goku was wondering what amoebas are. The battle was a lot easier than Team Dark, so it did not take too long. At the end, they stepped into the blue aura and warped to the Chamber of the Sages.

At the spot off the Sage of Water was Pl wearing a Zora mask. "Link, as a reward for saving the Water Temple, I would like to grant you my eternal love, but you have too many other girls and this is not the time for that. Take this." Pl flipped at Link the Water Medallion and the three disappeared.

Sheik was standing on an island muttering under his breath that they did it. Soon they appeared and Link and Sheik stared at the rising lake for awhile. Sheik soon sneaked away and disappeared. While Link, Goku, and Washuu searched the small island for him, he silently slipped into the water. Washuu soon made a happy face. "Well Pl is gone, so we don't have to worry about her for the rest of the story."

"Guess again."

"How did you get out of the chamber?!?!"

"Oh, there is a back exit."

So the new team sat together to plan their next move as the sun rose over the newly replenished Lake Hylia.

Pl/N: The new team is formed: a hero, a Saiyen, a mad scientist, and an assistant/author. Will this new team stick together? Find out in the next chapter: A Link to the Past


	10. A Link To The Past

**Chapter 10: A Link to the Past**

Pl/N: Hello again did you miss me?

(I highly doubt it...)

Pl/N: Now for a brief recap of what has gone on before...

An announcer comes in and slides in front of the motionless Link, Goku, Washuu, and Pl. "Washuu used Goku in her latest experiment and zapped him into the video game, Ocarina of Time. Here he met and teamed up with a reluctant Link. Pl, the noble (cough) author and lab assistant under Washuu, zapped herself into the game to get closer to Link. After the party grew up and went through two temples, they remembered the Sage of Water was killed during their childhood, so Pl took up the role of the sage leaving the two men with Washuu. After beating the boss of the temple the party warped to an island in the middle of Lake Hylia where the mysterious man, Sheik was waiting for them. After Sheik disappeared, Pl re-appeared much to Washuu's disgust. What peril awaits this strange band of misfits? Will Washuu ever win the Nobel Prize? Will Pl ever grow another inch? Will Link ever choose one of the girls that are in love with him? Or does he have more feelings for Sheik?

"Will Goku ever get a chance to eat?!?!" Everyone including the Kokiri clad announcer glared at him for ruining the dramatic moment. The announcer disappeared to do a commentary where he was wanted. Link walked away from the party to examine the place where he thought Sheik jumped into the water. He saw a tablet lying on the ground facing towards the eastern horizon. He muttered quietly to himself to trying to discern the meaning of the strange words. Goku moved closer his mouth watering, "Does that say, 'Free Hamburgers Here!'?" Link said nothing in response to Goku's illiteracy of Hylian, and began to mutter incoherently again. Pl bounded over to them. She read the tablet out loud for Goku's benefit, "'When water fills the lake, shoot for the morning light.' That is a puzzler." Goku quickly reached behind Link's shield and pulled out the bow and a couple of arrows. He began trying to get the arrows to fit on the bow. The rest of the party ignored him still puzzling over the strange orders on the tablet. Goku wasn't too successful at knocking an arrow. One of the arrows sprung out and bumped Link in the head. Link leaned forward to strangle him but looked at the sun as it was creeping up the horizon. He grabbed the bow and arrow from Goku and skillfully shot it at the sun. There was a brilliant flash of light as something descended upon a small island across the way. The party swam over to the small island. Pl examined the arrow that looked to be made of fire. Goku grabbed the arrow but it was too hot to handle. "Ow!" Goku reflexively threw the arrow into the lake. The arrow bobbed back up now hissing steam. Link gingerly fished it out of the water. Washuu examined the arrow; "It looks like the Really Hot Steam Arrow to me."

Link screamed at Goku, "You ruined it! Now we have to do that all over again!" Link swam over and repeated the process. There was a buzzer sound as a slip of paper descended on to the island. Goku leaned over it and tried to read, "'No Cuccos Allowed'? Did I get that right?"

"NO!" screamed everybody.

Link read the note and groaned, "'Sorry only one per customer –The Management'"

Goku was confused (like usual), "Who is The Management?"

Washuu looked up at the sky, thoughtfully, "We shall never know..."

Meanwhile, up in the clouds:

Nayru: Din, we need more fire arrows!

Din: Make Farore do it!

Farore: You're the one who uses fire, stupid!

Din: I'm too tired to it. We made the Triforce and the world, isn't that enough!? (reclines on a cloud) I'm not going to do it. Send them a note or something. (Nayru writes the note that the heroes just received in perfect calligraphy)

Meanwhile back on the ground:

Goku was running away. "That lady was cooking for seven years she must have something done by now!" Everyone followed him to Kakariko Village.

At Kakariko:

"Hey...there's something different about this..." Goku commented as they reached the village.

"It might be that huge whirl of smoke and ash going up into the sky," Washuu noted sarcastically.

"No...I think it changed its hair..." Goku said thoughtfully, staring at the large poof of burning matter above the village. "It's an Afro!"

"It kind of is!" she said in shock.

"Shut up and come on!" Link exclaimed, running for the small burning town. Once they had gone through the obligatory screen transition, they ran toward the well, forgetting temporarily that in adulthood it was dry and that they had no bucket or anything else to carry the water in except tiny glass bottles. Sheik leaned over the well, staring into it.

"Get back," he ordered. "I sense a malevolent force." Goku walked back as commanded, PL and Washuu took a few doubtful steps back, and Link walked forward a little, taking out his sword.

"That's why he's the hero, ya know," Washuu said in an aside to PL, who responded with a shrug. A purple, red, and black mass erupted from the well, looking like a swarm of insects, and flew straight at Link after sending Sheik flying into the wall. He held up his sword bravely, but when it hit him he started jerking around. More fuzz flew back to the others, causing everyone to jerk around rather uselessly and emit the same trite exclamations of pain. The scene looked much like a visual kei concert gone horribly wrong.

"Aah!" Washuu cried.

"Ack!" PL croaked.

"Gackt!" Goku choked.

"Yaaaah!" Link screamed. Everyone flew back in a simultaneous motion and hit the conveniently placed buildings.

"Oww," everyone finished with a fitting air of finality. The evil shadow made a strange noise and zoomed off toward the graveyard.

"It sounded like...clapping!" PL said, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"It was mocking our performance!" Washuu said irritably. "I mean, maybe my 'Aah' lacked creativity, but I did have to think of it on the spur of the moment in horrible pain! And that fly backward in unison thing was so cool. If we'd only pirouetted three million times and occasionally submitted to fan-service, we would have looked just like Malice Mizer! I could have been Kozi! Kozi, I tell you!" Before anyone could stop her, she whipped out an ornate blue wig and put it on her head. "Or Ma-ack!" Pl shoved her over again.

"What was that thing?" she asked innocently, pretending nothing had just happened even though Washuu was flailing around, trying to regain her bearings and her wig.

"My one and only Mana wig," she lamented, cradling the sad, sad bunch of artificial hair. "I got it only at the cost of a restraining order from Mana himself..."

"Shut up and focus on relevant things!"

"Aw, easy for you to say." She focused on primping the hair back into its former curliness and style.

"Sheik!" exclaimed Link, starting to run over to the young man, who was sitting up against the wall waiting for everyone to shut up.

"No, things are decent here," he said, shrugging a little. "I have a song to teach you, though, as soon as you get your friend out of the crate." Everyone turned to see Goku, butt stuck in a crate.

"Why does it always happen to me?" he exclaimed in consternation.

"You're comic relief. Like Lucille Ball," PL explained.

"Who?"

"Never mind." The crate shifted a little and then fell apart, leading him sitting in a pile of fragmented wood.

"I have a song for you. It is called the Nocturne of Shadow. It will take you to the graveyard where the Shadow Temple waits," Sheik said, his usual solemn moment ruined. Still, the touching music started playing and the camera angle narrowed so that everyone but Link and Sheik was cut out of the picture. Aside from a few exclamations of protest, there was nothing more from them. "Follow my lead." He lifted his harp and played a shadowy melody, which Link mimicked perfectly. "Very good." He walked over and adjusted Link's grip on the ocarina. Link blinked in faint surprise.

"Hey," Pl said in the background, a little muted, but no one noticed.

"You're flat," Sheik said, nodding seriously.

"Um...thanks," Link said almost reflexively, confused. Sheik then temporarily blinded the onlookers with a thrown Deku nut and vanished.

"Hey...um...the village is still on fire," Washuu noted, looking dubiously around at the burning buildings. "And Sheik left!"

"Wow," Goku said intelligently.

"Could be worse...could be raining," Washuu stated, prompting a sudden torrential downpour. "I wanted water! That's not bad!" Immediately a stray bolt of lightning struck her, and reduced her to ashes. Only the wig remained, indestructible because it came from Mana.

"Whoa!" Goku exclaimed, but then she dropped down off the nearest roof.

"Ow," she complained. "Respawn hurts."

"What's 'respawn'?" Goku inquired.

"It's a precaution I took to make sure that if we fall down a hole or lose all life, we just respawn like we would in a first-person shooter...you know, spontaneously come back to life in the game...But it isn't perfect."

"How?"

"Well, look at me..." Her hair, rather than being the usual red mane, had actually turned into Mana hair. "Our last notable perception of ourselves is what respawns. Hence the Mana hair." She primped it and looked self-satisfied. "However, if you get your legs cut off, there's a problem..."

"Man, too much talking, not enough eating!" Goku said, running toward the house.

"We should get out of this overly convenient torrential downpour," agreed Pl. Everyone ran to the house of the cooking woman.

"No, dinner isn't ready!" she bemoaned. "As a matter of fact, it's still on fire!" She held up a flaming chicken. "The fire's weird and it won't burn me, but the Cucco won't go out!" She waved it ineffectively in the air by its leg a few times, but the fire obstinately remained burning. "It's a good thing anyway. This chicken was always weird ever since I bought it from the Cucco lady!"

"How?" asked Link, curious in spite of himself.

"I would find it across the room from where I left it even if it was enclosed in something. It was weird! Sometimes I would hear a voice saying 'Let the Cucco go, let it go'..."

"Sounds magical," Link commented. "Maybe that's why it doesn't burn people."

"Bummer," Goku said, slumping. "Now we can't eat it."

"You can have it," she said distastefully, throwing it down on the table. The table began to catch fire before PL swept it up off the table.

"Owww!" she screamed, throwing it up in the air. Goku tried to bite it, but retreated as the heat began to hit his face. Washuu tried to catch it but also screamed and threw herself backward into the wall.

"Hot chicken!" she cried. Link caught it by one leg as it was about to hit the ground and stood there holding it, staring at them strangely. "I guess only people who are naturally from here can touch the chicken-I mean, Cucco."

"It must be the Fire Cucco," Link said.

"That way beats the Ice Cucco!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"What would you know about it!? As a matter of fact, there is no Ice Cucco!"

"Maybe you can use it instead of those Really Hot Steam Arrows," PL offered. "But you have to carry it in your things. I guess that's out, since stuff still catches fire." Everyone scrutinized the chicken and wondered.

"I guess I could make a fireproof bag out of...something," Washuu said.

"Hey! I know! You said that wig was indestructible, right?" Goku asked eagerly.

"NO! NEVER! You will not use the sacred headpiece of Mana to carry a chicken-I mean, Cucco!"

"I have a fireproof vest," PL said, pulling it from her bag and handing it to Link, who wrapped the chicken in it. He then dropped it into his shirt where it vanished along with everything else he was carrying. "No Mana hair."

"Speak for yourself." Washuu primped her tresses again.

"Don't we have to go down in that well?" asked Goku. "I think the rain stopped now."

"Why?" Link asked. "It flew off somewhere else."

"The rain?"

"No, the monster!"

"But, I mean, if it came out of the well it must have come out of something, so maybe we can find some clues there."

"You know, that's the smartest thing you said all chapter."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment." Washuu was too busy messing with her hair to comment, and PL was just watching them idly. "I guess we should go to the well, though." They headed to the well. Goku leaped in and fell straight to the bottom with a resounding thud. Everyone stared after him strangely, and then the others followed. Link went first of the remaining three, Washuu followed, and tiny PL drifted down on a current of air merely because she was already so small that there was no need for a ladder.

"Hey," Goku reported from the bottom of the well, "I can't get in."

"What!?" Link said irritably. "Why?"

"There's a lot of rubble that I can't even get rid of. There is a small crack in the rocks, but it's way too small for us. Really small! Even if we were kids we would barely fit!" Goku punched the wall hard revealing a small passageway. "And only a child could fit through here."

"We'll never fit through that now," Link agreed, starting up. Washuu climbed up with surprising quickness and beat him there by a few moments. PL just rode up on the same convenient and agreeable current of air.

"I bet PL could fit through it. She's so tiny," Washuu mocked, leaning over the adolescent, who was actually just a tiny bit shorter than she was. "Sooo tiny."

"Shut up!" she said, pushing the scientist back so that she ran into Goku who had just ascended the ladder, sending him tumbling back down the shaft with a howl and another devastating thud. "You're only a little bigger than me!"

"Yeah, but I AM bigger..."

"They're bigger than both of us!"

"But they're men. They should be taller than us anyway. Leave 'em out of it, I say. You're really just short." PL gave her a murderous glare. Goku, down in the well, continued to bemoan his sad fate and his even more sad tailbone. The well echoed his complaints and made a horrible din. Several people who had originally been in the rather loud Hyrule Market came over to complain to Link, who stood there looking stoic for a few minutes before suddenly throwing the Master Sword to the ground.

"Man! I can't stand it anymore!" he exclaimed in frustration. "Three annoying people and I'm the one who has to save the world! Always fighting and complaining and falling into things!"

"It has become a little like a slapstick routine," agreed PL.

"More like a short skit in your case," Washuu said mischievously, starting it over again. Link put his head in his hands for a moment and then picked up the sword and just walked away. He left the village and headed for the market where the Temple of Time loomed against the gray, ash-stained sky. He walked into it sans any sort of group and strode purposefully to the Pedestal of Time, lifting the sword above his head and plunging it deep into the stone. A pillar of blue light erupted around him and suddenly, as he stepped from the pedestal, he looked back down at himself and emitted a gasp of surprise. He was a child again! He heard a buzzing sound and a small "Hey!"

He tugged the sword upward again hoping he could use it to slay the foul creature hovering above him; the blade moved without any sort of resistance. He found himself holding it in the blue light, suddenly a teenager again. He turned then to see Sheik, who stood impassively behind him without saying anything. The red eye painted on his garb seemed to pierce straight to Link's soul.

"Yes, that is how it works," he finally stated. "I have another song for you." He whipped out his harp and cradled it against his body, plucking out a tranquil melody. Link, more out of habit than anything else, mimicked it perfectly. "This time you're not flat," Sheik reassured, putting his harp behind himself again. "Very good."

"Wait," Link said, kind of wanting an explanation as to why the sword had these properties, but Sheik had already thrown down his obligatory Deku Nut and vanished. Link figured that since the place was called the 'Temple of Time', it would after all make sense that it could change the flow of time.

The Weapon Store in Kakariko Village:

"Yes...Arrows, if you please...Of course I have a bow!" Just as Washuu reached for the arrows, she suddenly began to shrink and morph. She looked down at herself in surprise; out of her control, she was abruptly young again!

"You're too young for this item," he said, staring suspiciously at her. "And I don't know how you did that, but you'd better get out of my shop now." She walked away dejected and confused and suddenly began to grow again.

"Aah!" she said articulately. She fled the shop to find a little Goku with a tail and an even more miniature PL.

"What was with that?"

"The game functions to put us in the same age level as Link," she said ruefully. "I mean, I can still change, but it's unstable and the game might glitch. That could be serious."

"Yeah...don't change," PL said nervously. "I don't want to end up stuck in a wall." At that moment Link walked into the area as an adult and the party returned to adult normal. Pl looked up at him dejectedly. Link sighed, "I visited the Shadow Temple already...A wall talked to me and said that I may only enter IF I have found the Lens of Truth located in Kakariko Village. I asked around and apparently there was a house of a strange sorcerer where the well now stands...The man in the windmill said a kid drained the well by playing a song on the ocarina...I bet that was me seven years ago. The Master Sword, I think will allow us to travel back in time seven years. We will go investigate the well seven years ago."

Goku became very confused, "Does that mean we already have and you have the Lens of Poof?"

Link suddenly wondered why he returned to the party, "The Lens of Truth, Goku. And no we don't have it yet, so let's go on a treasure hunt..."

"You mean like when I go searching for Dragon Balls?"

Pl looked at Link doubtfully, "And a wall told you this?" Link nodded. "Why did you come back. As you said before we are worthless to you."

"I need protection. Since I killed Navi here in the future, she still exists in the past. You guys are better than her any day." The whole party exchanged nervous "noooooooo" looks. Link played the song that brought them back to the Temple of Time before anyone responded.

In the Temple of Time:

"I believe if we hold on to the Master Sword as Link puts it in, we will all be sent to the past. When he went without us, we merely turned into children. We're ready when you are Link," Washuu finished. All four of them placed the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time. It worked. After the blue glowing aura departed, they found themselves as children with Navi hovering over them again. Pl pulled a rocket launcher out of nowhere and killed her again, "Washuu, she won't respawn right?"

"No she is native to this environment, so she will stay dead." The whole team cheered and soon forgot that Pl pulled a menacing rocket launcher out of nowhere. They went outside to a cheerful Hyrule Market. Pl found herself dancing happily to the music. Out of the corner of her eye, Washuu spotted an interesting sign for entrepreneurs. She dragged Pl with her and motioned for Goku and Link to continue without them to Kakariko. Link was a bit frustrated about being alone with the overly cheerful Goku, but Washuu assured him that they would join them at the bottom of the well in 24 hours.

Back in Kakariko Village:

Link and Goku went into the windmill and found the cheerful windmill guy. Link felt sorry for the man as he played the Song of Storm, sending the windmill out of control and draining all the water from the well. Goku was all gung-ho about jumping into the well, but Link insisted that they go to the Graveyard and spend the night. Goku really didn't like this idea, but Link promised him a nice cold glass of milkj in the morning.

In the Graveyard, they spotted the kid that loved to play there. He was making a purchase on a spooky looking mask, "Now I'll look just like Dampe the grave keeper!"

Link recognized the salesman, "Washuu?!?!" Washuu collected the kid's rupees, smiled at Link, and walked off.

When night fell, the two boys went into Dampe's hut and fell asleep sharing his bed. Dampe kicked them out the next morning saying that he had to go to sleep. Link and Goku went back into the village and found Pl and Washuu waiting for them. Somehow Washuu's hair was back to normal and no longer looked like Mana's. Pl noticed them staring and explained what happened to them, "Washuu found the Happy Mask Shop and we became salespeople. We earned a lot of rupees and this really cool mask." Pl put on a mask that resembled the crest on Sheik's chest.

Link was somewhat drawn towards the one eyed mask, but then he shook his head, "What happened to Washuu's hair?"

Pl looked troubled, "There is a stage in the middle of the Lost Woods. We took turn putting on masks there for the Deku Shrub Seedlings, but Washuu put on a mask that they didn't like, so they shot Deku Nuts at her till she respawned again. Somehow the Mana hair did not respawn. Are you ready to jump down the well again?" Link shook his head and went into a nearby house where there was a cow resting in a cage. He played Epona's Song and the cow spontaneously milked itself. Link handed a glass of milkj to Goku, "I made a promise..." Goku's eyes lit up and he drunk the milkj instantly. "Now we are ready to go."

Goku jumped headfirst into the well, using his tail to helicopter himself safely down. The rest of the party except for Pl used the conveniently placed railing to reach the bottom of the well. When Pl tried to use the amenable current of air, she ended up sailing over Kakariko village like a large kite. Then she eventually hovered back down and grabbed the railing making a slow decent. They noticed that instead of the rubble there was a wide opening at the bottom of the well. The hole was still there, or was as it will be? They crawled through the small opening and Goku bounded on ahead unusually cheerful. He ran straight into a rather large Skulltula. Link deftly finished the spider off with his slingshot. Slumped up against the wall they saw a skeleton. Pl's orb like pupils suddenly contracted and became opaque, "I can hear the spirits echoing in this room. They are saying, 'Look for the eye of truth....'" Pl shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Well how are we going to continue? This is a dead end." Goku knocked against the wall to prove his statement but fell through the wall and was ran over by a Green Bubble. "Waaaaaaah!" The party ran through the wall to discover....

Pl/N: Don't you just love cliff hangers? Next chapter is Linky Went Down the Well


End file.
